TimeLine 2: Carribean Waters
by V rex
Summary: First Fan Fic! In order to get ITC money, Gordon comes up with the idea to rob an English treasure galleon in the age of pirates. Chap 3 UP. Reviews are appreciated.
1. prologue

Prologue

Gordon and everyone else in ITC knew they were in trouble. Right after the Castelgard incident Gordon became president of ITC, nobody had argued about the decision. Two months into the job as new president of ITC, problems began to start. Gordon lost five of the twelve board members, all five thought that ITC's technology was too dangerous and wasn't worth investing in anymore. Gordon knew the burn rate of money in this company and couldn't afford to lose board members.

Three months in another board member dropped out and bills started to appear. Gordon needed money fast or it would be the end of ITC's quantum technology. His problems didn't end there, people where thinking about what was going on ITC after a man was stunned by one of ITC's guards for trespassing. Of course the man sued, Gordon easily lost the trial having to pay thirty thousand dollars in damages to the man's body. Rumors where springing up and Gordon knew quantum technology wasn't ready to be released to the public.

With only six board members, little cash, and a lot of bills. He have to do something and fast…..


	2. The plan

Gordon was alone in the conference room sipping coffee, his mind furiously thinking when Diane Kramer entered the room.

"Travis wants to see you", she said "I think he's found a way out of this mess".

"Hopefully he has", said Gordon "Things are just getting worse".

Travis was one of Gordon's best computer technicians and had been hired right when Gordon had become president of ITC. Amazing with computers and always had come up with good solutions to problems. Gordon had never thought about coming to Travis for an idea about the major problem that ITC was having right now. Sipping his coffee he followed Kramer out of the room and down a hall way.

"Did Travis tell you any thing", asked Gordon.

"No, all he said 'was get Gordon', I could tell by the way he was smiling that he had something in his head", Kramer replied.

Travis was in the lounge sitting on the last leather couch. Gordon had to sell the rest to scrape of a few extra hundred dollars. He had black hair, a baseball cap on, and wore a blue sweatshirt. He was twenty six years old and had two folders in his hands.

"So Travis, Kramer said you had an idea", Gordon said, not wasting any time.

Travis beamed at him, he had a rather happy-go-lucky attitude "Yes Gordon I think I do", he said the smile never falling from his face.

"Hit me", Gordon spoke anxiously.

"Gordon ITC has developed an amazing technology one that I think can come in use. Technically you have the technology to travel back in time", Travis paused and cleared his throat "I think the past is the way to get us out of this mess".

"How so", Gordon spoke impatiently.

"Back then people had currency as well, gold coins, diamonds… you name it the past has it and it's very valuable in modern times. Also the currency wasn't as well guarded", Travis smiled.

"You're saying that we go back to the past and take money" Gordon raised an eyebrow.

Travis tossed him the two folders that he had been carrying. "Look at these", he said.

Gordon looked at the first one it was labeled "Klondike" he opened it up to see old photographs of creeks, sluice boxes, gold nuggets…

"The Klondike was the place of the 1897 gold rush, people say that each creek up in the Klondike was full of gold", Travis said "If we travel back right before the gold rush we can take all the gold that we can carry, it's simple but genius at the same time, look at the second folder"

Gordon exchanged the first folder for the second one it was labeled "Caribbean" Gordon opened it up to see a couple of pictures of giant pirate ships one was labeled "English treasure galleon".

"The second idea may seem a bit more complicated but it's still quite easy", Travis said "The Caribbean was full of pirates and large amounts of treasure. A treasure galleon like this one had its hulls filled with gold enough to easily get ITC back in business. We could land the machine right in the hull, stuff are faces with doubloons and diamonds before any one notices."

"Any more ideas?" asked Gordon.

"Sorry I only had time to show you these two, couldn't think of more options. We don't have any more time though." Travis looked around; the lounge still had the indents of all the leather chairs and couches that had once been there now replaced with fold out chairs.

"Don't worry Travis these two are actually really good and I think I've already made my decision…"

Two days later the boardroom was silent members of ITC sat interested as Gordon; sitting at the head of the table explained his plan "The Caribbean in the age of pirates was home to many fleets of ships from all different nations; Spanish, English, French. Many ships where used to transport riches from one place to another usually in large fleets to protect the treasure from pirate attacks. In 1687 one English treasure galleon called "The Angler" traveled alone because it was making such a short journey…."

"Is this the ship where supposed to be landing on", interrupted one of the board members.

"Yes we'll land our machines in the belly of the ship, our team will then go to the captains quarters where there are supposed to be the three treasure chests, of course we'll be doing this at night", Gordon continued "The team will consist of five members from the staff of ITC and I will be one". Gordon hoped that would be a sign of leadership. "Any questions? No okay….. I don't suppose any of you would want to join the team?" It was a long shot but worth a try.

The boardroom members all turned down his offer politely. Gordon walked out of the room. He had already known that board people would say no now he needed to find some people eager enough to visit the pirate ages.

That's when Travis came up to him, out of nowhere. "I want to join the team" he said seriously.

That was the last thing Gordon would expect, Travis knew all the dangers of this mission, why would he want to go?

"Gordon I want to help ITC, you trust me the most I'll watch you're back out there and you can watch mine", he continued.

Gordon was lost for words he didn't know if he was grateful that Travis had volunteered or nervous that Travis had volunteered either way he knew he had the first member of his team.


	3. Transcription

Ethan and the other members of the team were in the "FIELD PREP" room, preparing for the trip. Early thirties, light brown hair and left handed, Ethan had designed the latest models of the machines. He knew how they worked and what part of the machine was which, but he had never been in it. He lay on a table as a man squeezed organic polymer into his ear, which would serve as an ear piece.

He glanced over at the other members, Travis, Darren and Jordan, an all male team, Gordon said that would be better since there were no female sailors on galleons. Gordon was standing at the back of the room watching them he already had his ear piece from previous trips.

Darren was a strongly built man, narrow eyes and a cold stare. He was military trained like Gordon and they were good friends. Darren was the lead builder and was the one who was in charge of the building of the machines. Like Ethan he had never taken a trip in the machine.

Jordan, meanwhile was done, he rolled of the table and stood up and brushed his black hair with his hand, seeming to know that it was all out of place. He was one of the field prep persons and had designed the first aid kits and all of their tools. He was about to give them explanation of the improvements he had done to the kits.

"Okay your done", said the man. Ethan felt the man pull the dry polymer from his ear, giving it to a woman who had started to drill electronics into Jordan's ear piece. Ethan tried to pop his ears as his hearing seemed fuzzy and his ear felt warm.

Gordon beckoned him to the far side of the room were there was a metal desk with the first aid kits. Once Travis and Darren were done they sat down too and Jordan started explaining the kits to them.

"As you all know I've made some adjustments to the old tools and have added some new ones", said Jordan as he picked up one of the leather pouches and rummaged his hand around inside. He found what he was looking for and pulled out a canister four inches high. "We've made some improvements on the cylinder it's now able to shoot farther and has a stronger dose of ethylene dihydride, giving us more time to escape". Jordan then pulled out some red wax cubes, Ethan had seen these before. "These are our fire starters; each pouch has three so that's fifteen in total for all of us". Now Jordan pulled out a small silver sphere, a red button was on top of it and a deep rut that looked like the equator on a globe. "This use full ball will cause temporary blindness to all people in a three meter radius. Just press the red button and throw it or roll it to you target, it triggers in about six seconds after you push the button. Then there's our first aid made up of easy to digest pills and our pocket tool. That's it." Jordan sounded like he had just finished show and tell. He handed a leather pouch to everyone.

"I wouldn't recommend putting those in you pockets", Gordon said "We still have to change".

The man gave them back there earpieces, now flesh colored. Ethan took both of his and put them in his ear "Feels heavier", he muttered, on the far side of the room Travis jumped in fright hearing Ethan's voice as if he was right next to him. Ethan heard Travis say "Wow that's loud", then he heard Gordon's voice in his ear "You'll get used to them Travis, just turn them off right now". Gordon showed them a tiny little switch on the ear piece and he flicked it down with his forefinger, the others followed suite.

Gordon showed them to a door leading to another room that had a lot of sewing machines. He led to a rack on their left side with old fashioned clothes.

"Choose what you want make sure it fits you", he said already inspecting a pair of black shoes with a single button near the top.

"Do we have to", said Darren holding up a pair of odd looking trousers and turning his head in disgust "We'll only be gone for ten minutes nobody's supposed to see us anyway".

"We're taking no chances", said Gordon "Besides you'll only have to wear them for ten minutes who do you expect to see in the past, you're date?"

"I sort of like the clothes", said Jordan pulling on a large blue jacket with golden buttons, then he frowned, "But I could do without the hat".

"A tricorn hat", corrected Travis putting one on his head and letting it droop over his eyes, "I think I don't want one as well".

"How did you get all this stuff made so fast", asked Ethan amazed.

Gordon had selected his final article of clothing and was heading for a change room. "We have a large group of sewers, and I got Kramer to go out and get the hats from E-Bay", he said.

One they were all dressed they looked at each other. Ethan laughed when he saw Jordan with a large blue jacket on, still fumbling with the buttons.He was one step further than Travis though, whowas still trying to put his jacket over his waistcoat.

Gordon looked at his squad of buccaneers and said, "Okay a final review of what's happening. Our kits will help us a lot on this mission." He showed them a picture of an English guy wearing a scarlet tunic with a tricorn hat, there was a musket in his right hand. "This is an English marine, we'll probably encounter them even at night, yes Ethan they do speak English, if they ask you questions gas them with your canister. The sooner we get out of there the better. The stern of the ship near the captain's quarters is where the treasure room is it has three treasure chests. If there are marines standing guard we'll throw one of the spheres in and they'll be blinded for a short period of time. I'll blast open the locks with one of these charges" Gordon held one in his hand showing them all. "Our coat pockets are really large we'll all be able to carry a large amount of gold."

"What if there isn't enough gold", asked Darren.

"Then we go to the Klondike and it isn't pretty up there, so I suggest you get valuable stuff first", Gordon replied, "Now lets get this show on the road".

Ethan's knees went weak as they maneuvered through the maze of water shields. Finally they came to the base of the platform where the machines stood. Ethan looked at his teammates; Travis was bouncing on his heels, Jordan was fiddling with the buckle on his boot, Darren was looking at the machines and Gordon was already moving onto the platform.

"Come on guys lets get it over with", said Jordan and moved up onto the platform as well, the rest followed suite.

The platform felt cold under their feet, cool mist swirled around the bases of the machines. They all stepped into different cages all attached together at the base. Ethan felt the cage rock under his feet.

Gordon looked at them from his cage, he smiled and said, "Here we go", and slipped the white ceramic card in to a slot at the base of the machine.

It happened all to fast for Ethan, for a few seconds there was silence then the machines began to hum, building steadily until it was as loud as a scream. Then a chattering sound began, like a machine gun,it felt like it was shaking his cage or maybe it was from his knees trembling, he couldn't tell.

Then a computerized voice said "Stand still- Eyes open- deep breath- Hold it- Now!"...

Diane Kramer watched from the control room, looking at the circular ring descending from each of the cages over Gordon's and the others' heads.A loud click as the ring touched the base of each of the cages, dull metal against dull metal.

"Tran scripting now", said one of the technicians in the control room. A moment later there was a bright flash making Kramer instinctively flinch back, this main flash was followed by five more between each Kramer could see the machines shrinking until they disappeared completely. The first stage was over.

Kramer looked at the technicians "Successful trip", She asked.

The technician studied a computer screen "Yes they are aboard the Angler… wait though the sensors on the machine say it's _sunny_ out, it's supposed to be night".

"What's the date", said Kramer nervously.

"Um it's May 21, 1687", said the technician.

"Oh my God", said Kramer. The Angler was making a short journey, less than two days but 20 miles from its destination, Port Rocco, it was attacked by pirates, the date it was attackedwas May 21.

Kramer really started to worry when they didn't get a field buck. The field buck told them if any one was coming back, but there was none. Something had gone wrong……


End file.
